A Cold Mess
by DB-KT
Summary: Cheesy title. I know. One-shot. Takes place the day after Undergrowth attacked Amity Park. Danny is having problems with his newly discovered ice powers. Possible continuation if enough reviews. Also, in review you can put your idea into what should happen next with Danny's ice powers acting up. :D


******A Cold Mess. Wow. How cheesy. Right? XD**

**Just a little one-shot that I decided to do since I'm having a Writer's Block from my other stories.**

* * *

A Cold Mess - Saturday

* * *

It's just another day in Amity Park. The weather was absolutely perfect; its townspeople out and about, enjoying the fact that the weekend has finally arrived. Everyone was in a good mood; for they were saved once again by the local ghost teen resident, the famous Danny Phantom, just yesterday. Well, more like the whole world was saved – for if the Ghost Boy didn't defeated Undergrowth, then the ghost would've taken over the world and used every human being as plant food; which was just plain gross. Either way, everyone was in a bright and cheery mood.

"What the heck!?"

Okay…not everyone was over-enthralled on this grand day of a Saturday.

The cry came from a brick house with a strange UFO-looking space ship perched atop of the building. A neon sign with an arrow pointing at the house read 'Fenton Works'; home of the town's famous ghost obsessed experts, the Fentons.

On the second floor, in a girlish bedroom on the left side of the hallway; Jasmine Fenton, a 16 year old Junior of Casper high, paused from writing her thesis on the effects of ghost hunting on a young child's brain. Her long carrot-colored hair swished around towards her door, an eyebrow was raised. She waited in silence a bit longer, and then began to write once more when another cry grabbed her attention.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Jazz sighed, placing her pen on her desk as she left her comfortable turquoise chair. She crept out of her room and went immediately towards the last bedroom in the hallway, where she heard the cries coming from. She approached the white door that had blue and yellow stars on it, along with a royal blue sign that said 'Danny's Room'. Jazz placed her slender hand on the doorknob, flinching when the coldness bit into her skin.

Once again, Jasmine Fenton's eyebrow rose at this…oddity. But she quickly dismissed it as she turned the doorknob into her younger brother's room.

"Danny?" She called out; only to have her breath taken away from the sight.

There was her brother, lying in his full sized bed...

Under a blanket of ice.

Jazz didn't know how thick the layer of ice was, but it appeared to be more than six inches thick, at least. The ice covered his entire body, only leaving his head so that he could breathe as it draped onto the floor like a blanket would.

Jasmine just stood in the doorway, her mouth wide open in disbelief as she stared at her younger brother, who was now glaring at her.

"Jazz?" The raven-haired teen asked his older sister. "Jazz!" The carrot topped blinked, her gaze focused solely on her brother's face now. "Would you please stop staring at me like that? … And shut the door so that Mom and Dad don't see me like this…"

Jazz snapped out of her trance, and went to do what her younger brother had asked her and shut his door. She then, walked over to him, a little on the cautious side. He watched her as she approached the side of his bed, her face plastered with worry and concern. She stopped, still staring at Danny, her hands fidgeted.

"Look, Jazz, the ice isn't gonna melt itself if you don't start helping me get out of here!" He yelled at his older sister, making her jump a little at his sudden irritation.

"How in the world am I supposed to help you get out?" Jazz asked her brother, a little peeved at him for yelling at her. Danny just gave her a blank look.

"Um… Call Sam?" He suggested mildly. "Or….Tuck?"

After a couple of phone calls, Sam and Tuck told her that they were on their way as Jazz began to try to get her brother out of his icy prison while he explain to her about the latest development of his powers.

"So, let me get this straight..." His older sister told him as she hair-dried one of his hands. "All of this ice was caused by this…ice power of yours that suddenly appeared out of nowhere yesterday?" She asked all of this while the machine blew hot air onto frozen hand.

"Pretty much." Danny said, watching his sister as she tried to free him.

"All because you have an ice core; which is like a human heart in ghost terms?"

"Yep."

"Whoa." That was all his sister could say as she moved her hair dryer. The two siblings were silent; the whirl of air going through the machine was the only thing that created noise.

"Well… This is certainly interesting." Jazz said more to herself. Danny huffed.

"Well, I most certainly don't find it interesting." Danny retorted, trying his best to move his arms so that he could cross them over his chest, but the blanket of ice prevented him. And so, Danny just glared at the ceiling as if it was its entire fault. Jazz shot her younger brother a disbelieving look – as if to say that having ice powers would be very interesting. She just doesn't understand her brother when it comes to his powers sometimes, especially if he's annoyed at their behavior. She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts, reminding herself that these powers aren't exactly a walk-in-the-park type to deal with.

The two were quiet for a couple of minutes until Jazz broke the silence.

"Um… Danny?" She said, grabbing the halfa's attention. "Why don't you – I don't know…. Faze out of this?" She asked him, watching as his face went from annoyance to one realizing that the solution was right there in front of them this entire time. If Danny could move his arm, he would've face-palmed himself.

"Stupid!" He scolded himself as his body instantly turned slightly transparent. Then, like melted butter, Danny easily slipped through the blanket of ice and stood on his bedroom floor, once again solid. "Phew. Thanks Jazz."

"No problem little brother." Jasmine said warningly. Danny flashed his older sister a rare smile before he began to shiver badly. His teeth chattered as his knees shook, his arms rubbing against one another for warmth. Jazz stared concern as this development. "Danny?" She asked worriedly, concerned for her baby brother's well-being. "Are you cold?" Jazz immediately scolded herself for asking such a stupid question. Danny shot her a glare.

"Wh-wh-what d-d-d-d-d-do you th-think?" He stuttered horribly, his entire body shaking with the shivers. Jazz bit her lip, watching. Then she heard very faint crackles, a little like ice forming from water. She glanced down towards the sound and found the source.

Thin black ice was starting to appear around her little brother's feet, spreading like spilled milk. The ice acted like it was invisible, except that you can see a glare from where the light hits the surface.

"I'm go-going t-t-to-" Danny began as one of his feet rose to take a step forward.

"Don't-!" Jazz tried to warn her brother but it was too late as Danny's foot contacted against the slick ice. In an instant, Danny's body arced backwards, landing painfully onto the icy floor. "Danny!" Jazz shrieked as she rushed to her brother's side, only to slip on the ice as well and landed right on top of him, making him yelp in shock.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted threaten as he shook.

"I'm sorry!" Jazz yelped out an apology as she rolled off of her freezing brother. She, then, crawled off of the ice before turning to her brother, who was having trouble getting up. "Why don't you crawl onto the carpet Danny?" Jazz suggested lightly. Danny shot her a glare, but didn't say anything as he crawled towards the carpet. But things were still bad for Danny as his forearms touched the carpet – which ice instantly appeared on contact. Danny growled in his throat as he tried again, only for the same result to occur.

"You're-you're k-k-k-k-kidding me!" Danny shouted in frustration as ice formed over his carpet once more.

"Danny, just calm down." Jazz said as she stood up from her spot. She walked over to her younger brother, bypassing the ice. "Here." She said as she stretched out her hand for her brother to grab. He blinked at her palm before looking up to face. That's when a frown darkened his face.

"No th-th-thanks." He said hotly as he lay on the ice. Jazz huffed.

"And why not?" Jazz asked impatiently. This time his face softened as he looked away in worriment.

"Wh-what if I-I-I fr-freeze your ha-hand?" He stated. Jazz blinked, at awe that her brother was more concerned for her safety than his current predicament.

"Danny…" Jazz said quietly.

Just then, the door was slammed opened, scaring the wits out of the two siblings as two teenage figures entered the room.

"Danny!" They both cried as they neared the downed teen.

"Hi g-guys." Danny replied calmly as Sam and Tucker walked around the ice towards Jazz. Tucker blinked at the scene of his best friend on the floor, surrounded by ice.

"Dude." Tucker began with a smile. "You're one cold mess." He chortled into a laughing fit over his joke. Sam and Jazz glared at the laughing teen. So did Danny, but then he felt the cold sensation traveling to his eyes as they glowed a more saturated sky blue.

"Duck!" He shouted as twin beams of ice shot out of his eyes towards Tucker. Tucker let out a loud yelp as he dove downwards, barely missing the freezing beams. The beams shot at a window, instantly covering the glass with a thick layer of ice before the beams stopped and Danny's eyes flashed back to their normal hue. "S-sorry." He called, rubbing the back of his neck. Tucker glared at him from the carpet.

"You should be!" Tucker stated. "You almost turned me into a human popsicle!" It was silent after that.

"You need help Danny?" Sam asked, approaching her best friend who was still in a patch of ice. He shook his raven-black haired head.

"No th-thanks Sam." He said. "I-I d-d-don't want you t-to t-turn into a-a popsicle." He stated, stuttering the entire time. Sam and Jazz's faces instantly frowned at how Danny spoke.

"Danny, we need to do something about this new power of yours." Sam stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I know." He chattered, shivering. "Fir-first things fir-first, I n-n-need my c-c-coat." He said. Jazz listened to Danny and went over to his closet and grabbed his red and white Christmas coat. She handed it to him. "Th-thanks." He stuttered to her as he slipped on his coat as best as he could.

"Now what?" Sam asked the ice making boy. Danny shivered, trying to remember what Frostbite had said to him from the previous day, before he had defeated Undergrowth and saved the world.

_'Don't let the cold control you.'_ He heard Frostbite's deep voice resonate in his head. _'You control __**it**__. Let the energy build up until it has nowhere else left to go.'_

"We-we n-n-need to go s-somewhere." Danny said, finally getting onto his two feet. This caused three pairs of eyebrows to raise.

"Somewhere?" Jazz echoed.

"Like where?" Tucker asked.

Danny smirked.

* * *

"Didn't we have enough of nature?" Tucker whined, his face looking slightly fearful as the trio entered the forest clearing.

"What's wrong Tucker?" Sam said with a broad smirk. "Having post-traumatic distress?"

"Yes." Tucker and Danny answered at the same time; though due to Danny being in his ghost form, his voice echoed.

"What about post-traumatic distress?" Jazz asked as she entered the clearing from locking her car at the edge of the forest.

"Nothing th-that you n-n-n-need t-to wor-ry a-bout, Jazz." Danny answered with a stern look. Jazz frowned, sticking a tongue out at her brother, who happily returned the favor. Jazz made a face at him, and Danny made a face back.

"Okay…" Sam said as she stepped in-between the two siblings. Her face angled towards the floating Ghost Boy. "So you said that you have a solution to your problem?" Danny sighed before he nodded.

"Yes." Danny said, straightening up, floating a bit higher. "Fr-frostbite t-told me that I w-would have to let th-the energy build so th-th-that I could re-release it." He paused. "You guys m-might want t-t-to step b-back." He warned. The teens' eyes wide slightly at his warning but listened nether less as they backed away a few feet, hiding behind a few trees. Danny inhaled and exhaled immediately before closing his eyes, his body shuddering.

Danny focused on building the freezing sensation instead of trying to push it aside. He felt the shivers slowly disappearing as he forced the coldness to increase – or, in this case – decrease in temperature. The frigid cold began to build up in his core, his body no longer shuddering. But Danny didn't stop; he still forced the icy powers to bundle themselves together, becoming more and more unstable – more uncontrollable; like a levee trying to hold back the continually beating of waves – in this case, hurricane type waves – slowly weakening the levees. Danny's teeth clenched together as the power began to become overwhelming to contain.

_Now._ He thought to himself as he forced all that freezing coldness out of his body with a mighty shout. Instantly, a wave of ice flew off the ghostly teen, slamming onto any surface within its reach coating it with a thick layer of ice.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were glad that they decided to hide behind a few trees away from the clearing, or else they would've literally became human popsicles. They watched as Danny exhaled calmly, floating closer to the ground. Slowly, they inched towards the Ghost Boy, mindful of the ice that coated everywhere.

"Feeling better?" Tucker asked the floating teen. A smile appeared on Danny's face before his eyes opened, revealing his glowing neon green eyes.

"Loads better." He answered, still smiling as his booted feet contacted against the ice.

"So… That was it?" Sam asked. "That's all you have to do to get yourself back to normal?" A slight frown appeared on Danny's face.

"Well… Not exactly…" He answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. This caused three pair of eyebrows to skyrocket.

"You mean… You still have that cold feeling?" Jazz asked, her mouth a little dry. Danny nodded, but smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad." He said. "Hopefully there'll be a ghost fight so that I can drain these ice powers onto them."

"You mean cytokinesis?" Jazz corrected her little brother who gave her a looked of slight confusion. Jazz sighed. "Cytokinesis. The power over ice." Jazz stated. Two neon green orbs rolled.

"Whatever. Either way, I'm fine now." Danny said. "So…" He began with a smile. "Who wants to hit Nasty Burger?"

"Me! ME!" Tucker automatically said, his hand raised and waving around like a lunatic. Sam shot the teen a glare, causing Tucker to frown. "What? Worrying about Danny's problems always make me work up an appetite."

"Hey!" Danny shouted out indignantly.

"What? It's true." Tucker said his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest. Danny only glared until a mischievous smile graced his lips. He raised a glowing blue hand, aiming at Tucker. Focusing, Danny shot the ray at Tucker's feet. Ice instantly appeared, locking Tucker into place. The teen's eyes snapped out at the sudden freezing feeling at his feet. He glanced down to find his feet trapped in an icy prison. "Danny! This isn't funny!" Danny only grinned.

"I guess _you're_ the cold mess now." Danny chortled as he floated out of the clearing with Sam and Jazz following him on foot.

"Guys? Guys! Don't leave me here!" Tucker shouted, trying in vain to escape the steel blanket of ice that froze him to the ground. He struggled a bit more.

"GUYS!"

* * *

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**


End file.
